


Detours

by jellyfishsodapop



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Space Nerds in Love, cute non-regulation socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was written for this <a href="http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/147108756259/for-lovesgreatadventure-and-pidgy-draws-kylo-in">delightful little fanart</a> by <a href="http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/">katherine1753</a>. This was so much fun to write! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katherine1753](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/gifts).



The shift was long and fraught with little nuisances, not enough to truly annoy, but enough to fuel a dull throb right behind General Hux's eyes. Add to that Kylo had been off on a mission in some undisclosed sector of the galaxy for a fortnight and was already three days past his expected return date. Twelve hours could not have gone by any slower, and Hux was more than willing to fill his empty nights with even more work but already having five double shifts in a row was wearing on him. 

As Hux left the bridge for the night shift to begin, he rolled his neck and groaned, already planning out his evening. A long, hot shower. Comfort food for dinner, delivered to his quarters. A glass of his favourite cognac. Trying not to think about the fact he hasn't recieved a single transmission from Kylo, not even to confirm the mission's success (as if there would be any doubt). Then five hours of sleep just to do it all over again.

Entering the code for his quarters, Hux stepped in when the door slid open, breathing out a long sigh of relief when it shut behind him. It was in these quiet little moments where Hux shed the mantle of responsibility just long enough to allow his Knight to pull him into a gentle kiss and use those, big, capable hands to work out every last knotted muscle in his neck and shoulders. Clothes would slide from tired limbs, kisses pressed to bared skin, Kylo leading Hux into the shower where soapy hands would ease away the tension from his bones.

Doing it alone wasn't the same, but it did have Hux eager for his lover's return. Walking from his foyer through to the bedroom, Hux was stopped halfway down the hall by a scent he hadn't breathed in since his childhood. Which really had no business being on a star destroyer. Pulling his gloves off, Hux undid the holster strap of his blaster and approached the bedroom quietly.

"Hux, if you shoot me that's going to be another couple of days before you'll have my mouth on you." The sound of Kylo's voice was a relief, a balm to his worries as he took the last few steps and paused in the doorway of his bedroom and stared.

There on his guilty pleasure 425 count linen and silk sheets reclined the Knight he was so fondly thinking of wearing only a pair of knee high socks and a cheeky grin. In one hand was the source of the scent, a single red rose, just like the ones his mother grew in her garden back on Arkanis.

"That's a new look for you. I like it." Hux undid his belt and unhooked his cravat, letting them both hang loose, smirking as the zipper of his uniform jacket slid down slowly by invisible fingers. Three long strides had Hux at the side of the bed, admiring the long line of Kylo's body where he lay on his front, Hux letting the very tips of his fingers slide down the Knight's spine. "You should dress like this more often, it accentuates your best assets." A playful squeeze to Kylo's bottom had the Knight purring.

"My best assets being everything?"

"Well. Yes."

"Mmm. Even this side?" Kylo turned over to lie on his back, presenting the rose to Hux.

"Especially this side." Pale green eyes took in the sight as Hux lifted the rose and breathed it in, his eyes closing as he thought of summer sun showers and laughter and loving arms. When he opened them again, he thought of very different things.

"I took a detour just to find that flower, you know."

"I never thought you a romantic."

"Maybe I should bring you skulls instead."

"I might swoon." That was when Hux noticed the jaunty red bows on the very tops of Kylo's socks. 

"I made another detour for these too." Kylo lifted one leg in the air and made a display of it, his back arching up, both hands stroking up his sides.

"Those aren't regulation, I'll have you know." Shrugging his jacket the rest of the way off, Hux hung it over the back of his chair and sat on the edge of the bed, his hands itching to touch the man he had been missing for far too long. 

"Please don't write me up. I'll do anything." One of Kylo's hands slid lower down his body, his breath stuttering ever so slightly. "Anything." 

With the rose in hand, Hux traced it over Kylo's lips, down his throat, brushing over a nipple with it before leaning in to breathe in the soft scent left behind. "Anything? Well, the discipline I have in mind will require you to leave them on for the duration." The rose trailed further down, Hux watching hungrily as the taut muscles of Kylo's torso rippled at the sensation. "To remind you of your...indiscretion." 

"Yes, my General." Kylo's voice was breathy, deep. Hux ached. 

****

One sock was still around Kylo's wrists, the other bunched down around Kylo's ankle, both of them panting and laying in a tangle of sweaty limbs, rose petals strewn around Kylo's head, black and red stark against the white background. Hux had to admit it was almost an artistic statement.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Ren." Hux tried for his commanding tone and succeeded in sounding exhausted instead.

The smirk that curved Kylo's generous mouth could only mean trouble. In this case, the best kind. "I have. Which means I'll be wearing them again."


End file.
